An Unexpected Kind of Love
by Ringleader.anonymous
Summary: does a plot to exploit the phantomhives on the Trancy brat's behave cause Claude to fall completely for this strange one handed ginger ringleader? or is he just using our poor joker for his own benefit? hmmm, I guess you just have to read and find out ;)
1. Welcome to the circus

**((soooo, this all came about when I had an epic RP life (as Joker) with Claude, so amazing *swoons* so I had to write a fan fiction based off of it, enjoy!))**

It was late, I had just finished listing jobs off so we could get packed up and move onto the next city. The show that night had gone great, the crowd loved us and begged for more. The only thing was the man with yellow eyes, the mere look of him was unsettling in an alluring yet forbidden way which only made my curiosity and intrigue grow further.

As i thought this over and started filling cargo boxes with circus props and signs i glimpse a small child in a purple waist coat and behind him a black mass caught up in shadows. I turned and stood up straight as i stretched the pain growing in my spine from leaning over boxes for so long, I looked down at the boy then back up to his apparent butler, nearly failing at stopping gasp as those eyes matched the ones already haunting my mind.

"are you Joker?" the little boy in purple asked,tugging at my vest. "y-yes, that would be me" i said, stuttering at first for i could still feel the eyes of merciless gold watched me, me cheeks grew pink as i concentrated on the blonde boys smile. "Great! I am Alois Trancy surely you've heard of me?" he paused for dramatic effect. "as I was saying, is your circus here for hire? If not money isn't a problem. I would like to have a celebration and hire some of your. . .uhh. . . people to be entertainers. My butler here will discuss the rest with you later" He motioned up to the man behind him. "Claude, Claude Faustus at your service" hand across his chest he gave me a slight bow, giving me a look that seemed to be staring at my soul. I gave a slight shiver but answer him with a nod. "Noah's Ark Circus would be honored to be your entertainment, Lord Trancy" giving a signature smile and bow in full entertainer style. "very good! Now Claude. . ." Alois draped himself over the statue like butler who had an eye twitch. ". . . play nice with Mr. Joker here, tell him all the minuscule little details like when and where all right?" it looked like the butler wanted nothing greater than to strangle this kid, be held himself with a nearly perfect poker face. "Yes, Your majesty" The boy spun on his heels to face me, smiling with an impish grin. "Glad to have you in my services, Joker" nodding to me then hugging Claude. "don't be to long, I'll see you back at the manor?" I hadn't even noticed a white haired maid and a set of triplets arrive with a nearby carriage to take the young lord home. "off we are then master" the maid said, opening the door to usher him in. "don't you dare touch me, damn tart" and climbed in by himself nearly slipping, but caught himself.

We watched in silence as the carriage pulled away. "Now then..." Adjusting his glasses and taking a step closer, Claude continued. "Where can we go discuss in private?" I gave him a strange look at his words "in private", but shrugged it off and motioned for him to follow me to the tent i called my "office" it wasn't much, but it had everything i needed in it so i to pulled out a chair for him, he waved me off so i just walked around my desk and sat in my chair. "so now then, what do i need to know, to make this show happen?" i asked sitting cross legged and resting on my elbows on the desk. He looked at me as if uncertain i was the right man for the job, but i guess you decided to trust Alois' orders. "like my master stated, we need your services as entertainers for a very important party being held at the Trancy manor. It is in two and a half weeks, I offer my apologies for the short notice, but it would be most excellent for you to comply." He spoke with absolutely no emotion, his eyes fixed on mine with that alluring, unsettling feeling creeping up my spine as i forced myself to stare into them as he listed off the dater,time and other details. Smirking as he saw i wasn't paying attention.

"Are you distracted? Am I doing something wrong?" he took off his glasses to clean them, my heart skipped a beat as he continued and i got a better look at the eyes that seemed to be laughing behind his stern features. "why Joker, is there something on my face? You keep staring and I find it amusing and yet almost rude" he gave a smirk as my mouth was open a bit, closing it instinctively and forcing my eyes away from his. "Terribly sorry Mr. Faustus, my apologies. As you were saying? These uhh, special requirements?" i said recalling some of what we were recently discussing. sliding his spectacles up the bridge of his nose, "of course, our requirements involve asking you half way through the evening to entertain certain guests, one in paticular Lord Phantomhive and his butler, we need them to have a good time." I stared at him with a curious and disbelieving look. "And why the Phantomhive boy? Is there something special about him I should know?" he gave me a snicker "lets just say he is a person of interest to my young master" he rose from his chair, arm across chest like before giving me a slight bow "now if you'll excuse me, my master doesn't wish me out to much longer" he excused himself and exited through the door in a fluent motion.

I stood alone for a split second but dashed after him, I didn't know what, but something was drawing me towards him, something that caught me off guard as i caught him by his sleeve. He turned, obviously surprised by my gesture. "Mr. Joker, can i be of any more help to you? Or can I be on my way?" I stood before him mouth open, trying to speak but babbling like an idiot. "i-i. . . uhm, i uhh. . . . wh-who are you?" i swear for a moment his eyes glowed red in the moonlight that fell on us, casting an evil looking shadow across the ground behind him. I soon realized i should have asked "what" because I couldn't fathom him being human "I, am simply one hell of a butler. Now, if you'll kindly excuse me. I have work to attend to for my master's tea" he gave me a cocky grin, as if amused with me, or my idiocy but i couldn't tell. "a-alright, a pleasure meeting you Mr. Faustus" i bowed my head in a nod. "ahh please, just call me Claude" nodding in return he turned to go. "and surely, the pleasure was mine. Till we meet again" he turned and walked off, but turned to return to my own tent but turned back to say something else. But he was gone, simply gone. Just as if he got up and flew away.

I shrugged it off, and entered the tent i slept in and began getting ready for the day ahead, I would have to explain our new job and pick which acts i thought we would need to the rest of the troupe. "ahh, i best Beast and Dagger would love to go. Snake might scare some people, but maybe Jumbo's fire-breathing will be risky enough for the crowd?" i spoke aloud to myself, it helped me think. "I wonder if we could set up a trapeze for Wendy and Peter?" I yawned and pulled on my pajama pants, buttoning up the shirt and sitting on the edge of my bed. "I know Beast will come, maybe we can bring Betty to? Hmm. . . not sure if that Trancy brat will like a tiger roaming free in a crowd of respectable people though, may it'll eat him" i smiled to myself, hearing a faint chuckle and swore i heard "if only" in a low voice somewhere close by, It caught me off guard. "ahh, Dagger? Is that you?"., . . . . . no reply. . . . it wasn't high pitched so it couldn't of been Beast or Snake because it didn't say some stupid name like "wordsworth" after it. Jumbo was off visiting his sister who lived in it a stalker? Some creep looking for someone to rape or murder? Honestly, the thought startled me, i drew my knees up close to my chest wrapping my arms around them.

I looked around my "room" the candle next to me was my only light as i saw the shadows of my furniture dance across the canvas walls. I relaxed back against my headboard. "maybe it was gone? Who ever it was" i said more to myself then who ever was outside. I settled back down, pulling the blankets up over my shoulder and curling my feet up under me. I reached out to my candle ready to kill the flame, when i felt a small weight hit my hand. I groggily looked up seeing the smallest, most delicate spider sitting on the back of my hand. "why hello there little Mr. Spider" i smiled and put my hand on the table so it could crawl off, but there it sat, not moving even one of its tiny legs. "well then, are you staying the night little friend?" i laughed again as i brought my arm carefully onto the bed, where it crawled off and ran up my head board. After it (seemingly) settled in, i reached out once more, extinguishing the candle and snuggled back into my blankets. "goodnight little friend" i laughed, how stupid was I for talking to a spider? But i drifted off with the feeling of being watched.

(At The Trancy Manor)

"Ahh Claude, did you have fun?" Alois asked with a wicked grin as his butler had returned.

"Yes your highness, i watched like you asked me to" he paused fixing his glasses "He shouldn't be any trouble, though he doesn't think so highly of you" he said, hiding the same laugh he let go when Joker had over heard him in the roof of his tent, luckily he hadn't realized who was watching,listening to him. "Well I'm not hiering him to be my friend, i need him to keep that Phantombrat busy while you take care of his butler" the small boy clung to his butler's tie swinging it around. "you'll follow my every order, wont you Claude?" a sudden solemn, dark look glazed over the seconds ago happy boy.

"Yes, Your Highness" Claude kneeled before Alois, hand across his chest, eyes to the floor.


	2. The Circus Can Wait

_** CHAPTER ll**_

_**((((okay guys, it's the next chapter! one step closer to all the hot and steamy stuff :3 all right! lets do this thing! xD))))**_

**Chapter 2: caught in his web?**

__**I awoke to my little spider friend gone, oddly i felt a little sad.**__

A week went by, I had chosen Beast, Dagger, and Snake to come with me as entertainers for the great celebration the young Lord Trancy had hired us for..I had asked Jumbo, but he said his sister grew ill so he wanted a few days leave to take care of her. "J-joker" Beast came up behind me during practice, tugging on my shirt. "ahh, yes deary? what can I help you with?" i turned facing her, She looked a little uneasy. "th-theres a man here to see you, he's tall, dark and those e-eyes. . . " her's widened and so did mine, could it be? was that strange man Faustus here? did he come to check up on us? I sat her down, wrapped my scarf around her neck to comfort her then dashed to my office where she said he'd be he really here? I felt so stupid but I couldn't stop thinking about those eye, you wanted to stare at them for eternity, and yet you also hated the empty feeling they left you. Why was I so stuck of this man? I wasn't sure what exactly, but something about him just wasn't quite right, And i told myself I would figure it out. Out of merit or pure curiosity. I turned the corner sharply, running head first into the actual man i was rushing to see. we both tumbled to the ground, you couldn't' tell who was on top of who. "ahh Joker, I am so terribly sorry about that" he stood up offering me a hand, i shook my head to clear it then clasped his hand to rise face to face with him, surprisingly i was two if not three inches taller? I laughed shaking off the dust, he did the same but in a more disciplined manor, and instead of laughing he gave a slight chuckles. "It seems we came at a cross roads Mr. Faustus" i laughed again, rubbing the back of my neck and fixing my shirt collar."please, Call me Claude. no need to be so formal." he smiled, and I felt like he meant it.

"Well then, Claude, why the pleasure of a surprise visit?" i asked, and he replied with a less serious than usual tone. "I have come to check on who you will be bringing and what acts we can anticipate. so that I may plan around them" He talked all business,but he seemed distracted. "Would you like a look around?" i asked, motioning out towards the door. "Maybe see some of the acts i have in store, or maybe give me some suggestions to what Lord Trancy prefers?." He nodded and we both exited my office, i ushered him in the Practice arena's direction. Almost everyone was present, each at their designated practice point. I pointed out the three I had chosen to come, explaining each act. "well, it seems you have an excellent group selected, might I see each act?" he looked intrigued, So I complied and took him to Beast first. "Ahh Beastie, care to let Betty out for a few tricks?" I asked sweetly because she seemed uneasy by Claude, but nodded biting her lip, unlocking the giant cage behind her. Out stepped the 800 pound tiger named Betty, Claude flinched at first. "You alright Mr. Claude?" i asked taking a step towards him. "ahh yes, sorry it's just i uhh. . . know someone who is obsessed with the fury creatures" I nodded and said, "ahh so maybe next time you should bring your friend when if you come visit us?" his eyes flashed anger but then back to normal. "he's not a friend, i just know him. and what did i say about my name? "Claude" is just fine. also my master has instructed me to come for a daily visit to see you all ready for his party coming soon" He adjusted his glasses.

"oh, uhh. . . " i paused for a minute, but put on a smile at the thought of him coming everyday. ". . . that would be splendid. and i also Apologize Claude, i shall be less formal with you" I bowed slightly,leading him past the fury creature he seemed to be glaring at, and we arrived at snake. But he seemed uncomfortable, he almost looked like he was afraid snake was going to eat him. So i briefly introduced the two then walked on to Dagger's target practice watched as he nailed every target, moving, flaming, anything you could hit humanly possible, Dagger could get a knife into it. After we had finished, Claude turned to me. "Well it seems all of the acts you have chosen will suit my master and his expectations" he had a slight grin when he said. "and I personally cannot wait until your show next Saturday. We would like you all to stay the night before at the manor, so the following morning you can begin setting up." I nodded, a little excited to be staying in such a pristine manor. "we can arrange that, it is about a nights trip to the manor. So we shall arrive sometime Friday afternoon, if that is alright with Lord Trancy and yourself?" I shall ask my master when i return tonight, and i have no preference to your arrival. Just as soon as possible" i half guessed he smirk, and i was honestly a little surprised. We stood for a minute in silence, then out of the blue he asked me "would you Joker, Care to accompany me for lunch? at the Trancy manor?" It caught me off guard and i ended up blushing. "i-i. . uhh, but it's a nights journey? surely not today?" his cold exterior fluctuated into a frown, but he was a little persistent. "then tomorrow perhaps? or possibly the day after?" i bit my lip trying to stop my burning cheeks but apparently failed as he gave a brief smirk "have I embarrassed you? is it a bit to informal of me to ask? my apologies then". "n-no! it's just. . . . I've never been to such a big manor before and i'm a little afraid i wont quite fit in, or be overwhelmed" I lied through my teeth, because I didn't want him to know i was a little nervous about being alone with him.

"Ahh well I'm sure you will fit in perfectly, My master has no opinion of such matters. He is quite. . how shall I put it? He's an inbred?" he let out a chuckle. "He wont mind one bit, I don't?" My blush deepened as i looked down. "But if you're really that uncomfortable with the thought, the you can forget i asked" it seemed as if with each moment his cold lifeless appearance melted away, which I found entirely odd from the dark almost sinister man i had first meet in the presence of the young earl. "N-no! I would. . ahh. . . I would love to come for lunch tomorrow". he nodded. "Tomorrow then I can not wait, And if this is all then I shall be heading back." he nodded to me and to Dagger heading for the exit. I watched him go but called out before he reached the tent door. "ahh Claude, What about today? " he turned with a quizzical expression ". . . I meant for lunch, what about this afternoon? I know a pub near by that we could go to?" "

His lip curled up in a smirk, as if he had me just where he wanted me. "Excellent, but I have a suggestion. Why not both?" I walked to him, blush just starting to fade. "Sounds like a da. . . I mean that sound wonderful Claude, when shall we leave?" catching myself when I realized what i almost said. "Now, if possible? I wouldn't want to take you away from your work here" I shook my head, since you are our special guest, i shall give myself the afternoon off". "Come then. . . " He motioned towards the exit ". . . It's a date then" I almost didn't catch the word he said,but I couldn't, but a faint blush crossed my face. We exited and walked out of the circus a little closer then you would a normal companion, but farther away then i wanted to be. I wanted to smack myself for that thought, but i couldn't stop the feeling of wanting to link arms with him or something. "Joker, calm down it's your first date" I told myself in my head but got all excited again at the "Date" part. "Are you alright Joker? " Claude tilted his head towards me. "ahh, yes I'm fine, Just haven't really been out on one one of these before". We walked into the pub(He held the door for me, but it must have just been his butler instincts) sitting down at a table near the window. "a date? you haven't been on a proper date before? then i shall make it my obligation to show you one hell of a good one" We ordered as black clouds rolled in. "ahh, oh no it looks like i might rain. and today being the day they started taking the big-top and all the smaller tents down. I hope they don't get caught in it" i said starring out the window, but turned back to see him staring intently at me.

"wh-what? is there something on my face?" i scrubbed at my cheeks, he chuckled at my attempt. "no, you're just so passionate about the circus. Have you always been that way?" our waitress came and left with our orders. "well, when i was quite young me and most of the others at Noah's came from a terrible work house, treated us terribly since we all have. . .uhh. . conditions'' I rubbed my prosthetic arm, but continued. "But father came and offered us all jobs, helped us get back on our feet and said that i could even half own it. but we had to do him some favors every once in a while, little jobs nothing big" I lied again about the jobs father asked of us, but i thought i pulled it off smoothly. "So out of respect I take me job seriously, these people are my family and I'd hate myself if i failed them" I looked down to the plate of steaming food our waitress brought while i was talking " "we could have done something else? like go for a walk or take in show? we didn't have to go out to eat?" he seemed a little surprised, like that was such an odd thing to say. But he seemed even more intrigued by me. We continued our small talk, we talked about the circus a little more, but then switched topics to his work at the manor. He even agreed that Alois was a little brat and was demanding of all his attention. "My only job is take care of my master, take care and fulfill his every need. But I have needs to that i need. . .ahh, satisfied? he looked up to me, almost like he'd rather eat me then what was in front of him. I gulped and the subject after that was changed to who he worked with, He complained that they were all incompetents. we both finished our meals and headed for the door after he said he'd pay (awww right?) we stepped out and was half way down the street when it started sprinkling lightly "ahh well the rain doesn't seems so bad" i grinned and danced around a little as it grew into bigger drops. Claude stared at me quizzically, not sure what to make of me as I danced about until I lept to my feet and landed in front of him laughing. "Can I have this dance?" Offering my hand, he stared at it for what seemed a long time, And was going to speak but I couldn't make out what he said as thunder boomed over head, lighting flashing across the sky.

He grabbed my wrist as another bolt of white lightening flashed closer and we ran for cover, We headed towards a building that had a green awning that helped us hide from the rain. He took my face in his hands looking me over, because I had tripped as we ran across the city square. "Are you alright?" Claude asked a little frazzled, and completely soaked. I nodded feeling a little strange with him looking me over but he let go and took his glasses off to clean the water off of them."Ahh gosh dang it! those guys taking the tents down, I hope they are okay?" I looked around trying to see if i could see the circus from glasses looking a bit dryer but hair curling a bit at the ends, I laughed a little at his appearance. He noticed my giggles and looked down at himself, he was soaked through just like i had noticed I was the same. We both laughed and tried to shake some of the water off. "you're still worried about your people, as I said before you seem to be very passionate about them. But I wonder, is that Beast woman the **one** you are passionate about?"

I was surprised by his directness, but shook my head. "No, she is basically my sister. I could never think of her as anything else" "Then Dagger perhaps?" . . . "No, I've never thought of him that ? might I ask are you so curious? about my personal life?" He thought on it a moment, and stepped forward as he spoke next. "Don't you remember me saying I have. . . needs?" I nodded, as I recalled our conversation. "And what kind of needs would those be? and why does that come to play with my personal life?" as soon as I said it, I had a creeping suspicion I knew what he meant but just needed to be sure. He took my hand,pulling me to closer to him. "Earlier you seemed so concerned with me, but your concern could me direct differently" I watched a little puzzled by his movements. "What do you mean, differently?" He stepped forward causing me to back into the wall of the building we used to hide from the rain. "Easily... your concern could be directed much differently say perhaps.. my desires.." He stated,gripping my wrist a little as he leaned in putting a hand on the wall above my head., my eyes grew wide. "a-and what is it you desire Claude?" I was finally beginning to understand. "My desire little joker.. it is right here.."

He taking took my hand leading it to just below his waist making me cup him. "this is my desire I want you to concern yourself with". I paused, breathing deeply. "but My Mr. Claude, I'm just a ringleader? nothing special like what you desire for" takes hand away and pats your cheek with a weak smile, I heard a light growl coming from him. "why wouldn't I desire a ring leader?.. why couldn't I desire that" I leaned away slightly. "Not that you couldn't, but that you shouldn't. you deserve more than a prostitute born circus freak like myself" I tilted my head down, not being able to look at him. "But I do desire you, Don't be scared by my title, I'm no different than you". He smirked a little at his last words,as if hiding something. I held him by his jaw. "ahh my little butler, i have nothing to fear anymore, but if people were to know? you'd be ruined and it all would be me fault and I couldn't live with that". you shoved me against the wall, I could see the intensity in his eyes as he spoke. "yes joker i know what people would think of me and i don't care.. id rather be with you than some one who would rather kill me". "K-kill you? why would someone want to kill you?". I asked, saddened by the thought of anyone wanting to kill another let alone Claude. He glared down at the ground but softened and came in close, leaning in and grabbing my shirt collar pulling my into a kiss i was far from ready for. He wouldn't let me go, so I kissed back holding onto his sides. We stood that way, him holding onto me not letting me break from the kiss until i needed air. Then without warning he leaned in further, biting my ear. I blushed then he spoke in a sweet low voice, words I couldn't even begin to process.

"Because, I'm a demon".

_**(((((so? whatcha think? good I hope, now that i've got the base line for their romance/story I can get into the hot and sexy details like showers and what not xD so thats gonna be in the next chapter))))))**_

Joker:" GOSH DANG IT FINALLY! *scoffs and glares at Maybe"

Claude:" now love, no need to be hasty *slides a hand under Jokers chin forcing Joker to look up at him* she's doing her best"

Joker:'' but she's not doing it fast enough *looks away from Claude and gives his best death glare to Maybe* get on with it! i need to have a clothing limited party with my demon here!"

Maybe: *blushing intensely* c-can i j-just watch a minute? *stares at the two of them, eyes wide and nose bleed starting"

Claude:" hmm *smirks at Maybe* do you need inspiration maybe? well to bad, i keep my word. no sexy lovings until the story is done

Maybe:" B-buuut!$# $#$%

**and thus our story continues! xD**


	3. A Trip To The Spider's Web

Maybe: as promised (chapters ago) I'm gonna try fitting the shower scene in here! Joker:" GOSH DANG IT FINALLY! *scoffs and glares at Maybe" Claude:" now love, no need to be hasty *slides a hand under Jokers chin forcing Joker to look up at him* she's doing her best" Joker:'' but she's not doing it fast enough *looks away from Claude and gives his best death glare to Maybe* get on with it! i need to have a clothing limited party with my demon here!" Maybe: *blushing intensely* c-can i j-just watch a minute? *stares at the two of them, eyes wide and nose bleed starting" Claude:" hmm *smirks at Maybe* do you need inspiration maybe? well to bad, i keep my word. no sexy lovings until the story is done Maybe:" B-buuut!$# $#$% and thus our story continues! xD Chapter four (((this is from Claude's perspective still, just thought i'd tell you in case it was confusing))) After several hours of waiting for dawn, waiting for the orange haired man whom i lay thinking about, fantasies running through my head for when he awoke. Waiting ever so patiently, for i grew hotter with each thought, each fantasy, and each look in his direction. He was truly perfect in an odd, imperfect kind of way. Even though he wasn't the first man I've ever thought about like this in all my years as a demon, something about him just called to a part of me i couldn't understand. I needed to explore his body, and his movements to hopefully understand what i was feeling. To hopefully explain what stir of emotions i felt deep inside. I grew bored of waiting so i rose carefully from the bed, it was probably around five O'clock in the morning so the Trancy brat was still asleep. But I needed to get away from the ringleader in my bed, or else i would probably do something I'd get smacked for later. So I went around the house, doing the chores i should have done the night before but got distracted by said ringleader. I didn't bother telling the triplets or Hannah to do any jobs because i needed chores to busy my mind from what would await me back in my room. I went around changing flowers in vases, dusting already spotless book-shelves and setting the table for breakfast. But that only took minutes so i decided to do the rest of my chores at human speed to busy my restless mind. I didn't let a single expression embed it'self on my face as i continued around the house, checked my watch, It was just about eight thirty. "Would Joker be up now?" I mumbled to myself as I switched to spider vision, sending one of my many little spies to investigate the sleeping "guest" i had. It crawled down the bed that ran across the sheets to face Joker. He moved in his sleep, mumbling and snoring softly. I could feel myself blush a little but banished the thought of letting pink spread across my cheeks. Watching Joker for a few moments felt like an eternity (ironic for a demon right?) He moved and rolled over, beginning to stretch. I bit my lip as i saw a shudder in his eye-lids, but trailed down to his collar bone that was exposed from his unbuttoned shirt he slept in gripping the broom I had in hand, as he watched the ringleader lift his arms up, making his shirt lift up to show off the small of his back "such tender skin" i thought to himself, ignoring the feeling of his eyes glow red with arousal. Just when he thought he couldn't watch any longer. Joker's eyes opened slightly, he noticed the spider sitting on the bed next to him. he had a sleepy (and very sexy) smirk on his lips and spoke to his little spidery friend. "is that you Claude?" he paused a minute then rolled onto his side, facing the web maker. "you coming back soon?" he looked to his shoulder noticing his shirt had fallen off it, then tugged at it exposing more of his chest and shoulder. then curled up his legs, showing them off perfectly and slowly sliding up nearly showing what Claude so desired but Joker held his shirt down,chewing his bottom lip, and shrugging slightly. "Well? are you going to make me wait?" a slight laugh in his sleepy voice. Claude barely hear his last words for a he was gone in a split second. Crashing through the bedroom door, ignoring to close it behind him he found Joker in the exact same position he had seen through his spider. Tugging his neck ribbon and tail coat off he was at the bed side in seconds. "ahh, so you've finally come back" The sleepy ringleader mocked, moving to sit but. But Claude didn't give him a chance. Seconds barely described how urgently the demon had pinned down his prey, Joker could barely breath as his wrists were held down on either side of his head. He looked a little scared, but mostly aroused. That's what Claude wanted, he liked his prey afraid, but intrigued. "Cl-claude?" He called out my name, the way he said it made me want him to repeat it. . . scream it. . . moan in complete ecstasy the name of his lover. I watched his body tense up as i sit on his waist holding him down to the bed. I could feel him getting hard as i slid down a little. "yes? . . ." I smirked down at him, still holding down his wrists so he couldn't leave. ". . . here you are nearly completely undress and me still fully clothed? that doesn't seem fair to me" I layed back on the bed, pulling him with me so he was forced to move and sit on me. "and you're even on top, surely you can help me undress?" He seemed to get over his fear, for i could see his eyes glaze over with what I pictured as human lust. "of course, i can help with something as small as this since you were kind enough to let me spend the night, in your room no less your bed. . ." He smirked and started on my shirt buttons, vest already on the floor with my tail coat. I could feel my body temp rising as he slipped my shirt off with sweet kisses on my abdomen. I pulled him up to me kissing him, wanting to taste what I've been thinking of non-stop. Biting his lip i could see he was still tired from the journey here. "Claude, c-can I borrow your shower?. . ." I tilted my head a little. "uhh. . . well a friend of mine utterly destroyed mine since he knows of my dear love for long hot showers alone so he took away my happiness" he frowned looking away blushing slightly. "of course Joker, anything you need" feeling a little disappointed as he slid off my lap. "Then let's shower together.. if you want" I asked my voice almost cracked as his shirt barely hid him. " I actually need to get clean you know? if you don't mind the soap" he laughed a little as he said it "No.. I don't mind soap.. I will clean you myself.. besides.. we only have the morning before we have to stay separated until lunch with Alois" I rolled my eyes at the thought of that brat. He kissed me softly, This was the first time i had felt his lips sense our afternoon in the rain. "I-I'd much rather shower alone if you wouldn't mind Claude?" Holding back a little more disappointment "Very well my darling.. you may have it alone.. I shall await you here" I reclined against the bed and it's pillows. " thank you, my l-" he stammered. ". . . my Claude" he kissed my cheek and goes into my bathroom to undress,leaving the door open slightly "but its not as tho i have the power to stop a demon if he would want to join me part way" he whispered just loud enough, as if taunting me. I twitches hearing those words... I refrained because i knew it was a teasing moment. "yes but a respectful one would abide by his words and not go unless summoned inside to play" I countered. He unbuttons his shirt and drops it to the floor, does the same with his hair setting the bobby pins on the counter, stepping into the hot running water hearing it run over his face and body. " mmm this feel so very nice claude, thank you for letting me use it" He smirked knowing it was driving my crazy. Banging my head into the pillows trying to keep my hormones in check my voice coming out strained. "you're welcome baby ... I'm glad it can sooth you... " wanted so badly to peek but i had more decency to keep my eyes and body outside the bathroom. He could hear me struggling some and smirked as he scrubbed soap all over his body accidentally hitting the shower curtain, pulling it back a bit. "it does sooth me Claude, almost as much as you can". Referring to the break make out session that had before bed and also the one in the rain days before. Shoving my face in the pillow mumbling trying my damndest to not do anything that will get me slapped... "I'm so glad.. though I might take offense if it sooths you more than me... I wouldn't be so happy with my shower then". I could hear his taunting voice perfectly "well I said almost, you are far better" he either felt pity for me or was horny because he continued with. "come along Claude, come rinse me off". I damn near rushed in my clothes gone before i even get to the door as I opened the curtain sliding behind him and lovingly rinsed off his body loving the sight of him this way as the water soothed down my hair making it slightly wavy as I bent my head to his shoulder kissing him and nipping yet mostly rinsing not wanting to test him. "haha" he laughed and kissed me back. "your reactions make me smile" he says in a playful tone as he ran a hand through you wet hair stepping closer to me My jaw dropped slightly as my eyes filled with potent desire I wanted him badly leaning my head down I french kissed him wanting to do more but trying to hold back so I wouldn't annoy him.. I knew how he loved his showers peaceful so I tried to keep it that way... but with a raging boner that wasn't working so well. I was utterly surprised as he splashed me with water. "just calm down Claude not everything do has to be about turning each other on, most things, but not everything" He smiles at me and he kissed my nose, with water coming down on both our heads. "yes i know" my eyes filled with laughter as I wanted to laugh my ass off at his expression it was too cute "i am sorry darling.. i will try to keep a grip on my senses... shall i leave and let you bathe alone then?" "aww don't go" he words rang in my ears, as he looked at me disappointed, grabbing my hand before tried to leave. "I don't want to leave baby doll.. " lays my forehead on Joker's shoulder...wrapping my arms around his waist just comfortingly nothing more than that. I leaned into him ,and kisses his cheek "of course my love" smiles down at the man in my arms,holding him close. not realizing the words I had said. "Claude. . . what did you s-say?" he stuttered and I could see his face glow bright red. I thought over what I had just said then loosened my grip around his waist, thinking I had made him uncomfortable with my random outburst. "I. . I called you my love. I'm sorry Joker, I know it's sudden but it just came out. and I feel something from you unlike I have with my past lovers. and are we finished here sweet joker of mine?" I tried to change the subject, but "sweet Joker of mine" loomed in the air for a moment. leaning my head on his chest I knew I was shorter than he was but heavens it was ridiculous... my hair covering my face as I lean against him for support and comfort hoping I made him happy. "I'm Sorry joker, I didn't mean to rush anything" He wrapped his arms around me pulling you in close to him "you have the most adorable look on your face my dear Claude as the water runs down it" He pulled me up to his lips and kissed me slowly. "you are the reason i get up everyday, you make me more happy than I ever have been" He told me, I looked at him entirely confused. Had I heard him right? "but. . . Joker, I'm a demon and the feelings you're having could just be caused by being around me." I tried to explain how demons have this effect on mortals but he pulled me into another kiss and bit my lip. "I don't think thats it Claude, Even if you're just using me , even when I'm imperfect and odd and a little bit off. You still chose me" A little surprised, I confessed to him. . ."that is why I wanted you so badly... everything I have ever wanted i found in you.. everything I could ever need or desire I know you have it.. I will never betray you and never will I stray" I lied through my teeth, I just wanted and needed to sink my fangs into his flesh to find out what made him different from my other prey. . ehh lovers I mean... "my heart is yours and I don't want it back..." hoping all this romantic talk would speed up the process of me fucking his cute ass. I was looking up at him I smiled as he kissed me softly. He was running his hand through my hair again. "why are you so damn cute when you're wet?" He smiled and crinkled his nose. "my only desire is to fulfill yours and possibly be yours, I might grow to love you very much my dear Claude but. . ." he quickly squirts a huge thing of shampoo on my head and starts laughing and smiling. "sometimes we just gotta have fun" "AHH!.. oh hey that smells good.. now I'ma haves to clean this.." gets a pouty face which for once I showed more emotion than to anyone I have ever been around "what is this clean claude day?.". laughing loudly and heartily "hmm" he puts body wash all over my chest. "maaaybe" laughs again as he started to scrub me off. " mmmn.. now I'm clean and smexy again... I don't smell like I have been taking care of rabbits.. or whatever I smelled like before this.." Washing the shampoo out of my hair trying to get all of it out seeing as he dumped a lot of it in my hair, he pushes me gently and makes me stand under the shower head helping me rinse out my hair. "haha sorry it just kinda fit the moment" laughs to himself as he scrubbed the shampoo out of my hair "well at least now I will have shiny hair.. silky smooth and all that... lets hope it doesn't catch the sun and blind people.. though it would be kind of funny..." I loved the feel of him washing me this way.. it was different .. not sexual but exotic "of course why eat souls when you could just blind them to death" he laughed with me and looked at me, a stream of water coming down across my face, he wrap my arms around my neck pulling me close against him. "thank you, for just being here with me" He said ever so softly, into my ear. "you're welcome my darling... I would do anything for you.. no matter what... I am yours to command" Lying again, I craved him more than ever... bows to him the water running over my back and when I looked up i had the softest most adoring face I have ever had. He takes my face in his hands, pulling it to his and embracing me. pressing my body flat against his "I. . .can't. . . help the. . . urge to bite" he exclaimed, looking at my neck then licked down it, biting softly at first but the further down he went the harder his teeth bit into my skin. "why does biting you have to be so tempting? I'm sorry Claude I will try and stop". "mmn.. no .. don't... I promise...I will refrain from touching.. you can have free reign over me.. and I will not do a thing to stop it..." my body shivered as I felt my fangs getting larger as I wanted to feel him inside me or whatever he chose I just needed his steaming wet body on mine. "I wouldn't want to leave marks on that perfect skin of yours though" he said, I could tell he was trying to hold himself back and pulls slightly away from me. " but the urge. . . I . . I can't stop. . I must bite on you my sweet, delectable claude" He obviously lost self control and continues biting my chest a little harder,wrapping his arms around my waist. "mmm,claude. . ." Getting harder but I refrained from touching him as I promise though it was fucking hard not too but yet a moan slipped from me as my breath got heavier. "Touch me. . . claude" he whispered between bites, making each bite lower than the last. "damn my shower rules, please, just touch me, fulfil me I beg" "Are.. you certain...?... though I always heard that making love in water made the feeling more pleasurable ... I.. " I stammered not barely able to resist but i had to make sure I wasn't going to get smacked the moment I finished ravishing his perfect slim body. as if reading my mind he replied. "I could never smack you claude, and please i crave your touch" he takes my hand in his, placing it on his hip* " please claude, dont make me beg" My cock twitched as I felt his skin beneath my hands... turning him to face the wall I bend him over and bending with him I stroked his cock with one hand as the other worked up his entrances to make him wet enough to enter with wicked demon love. he was moaning ever so softly, and gripped at the wall, ready for me. . or so it seemed . "Oh claude, yes ,so very much yes" bite his lip. Smirking as I leaned over him I thrusted in swiftly hitting deeper than I expected. I had hit the g spot automatically as I stroked him at the same pace I thrusted my lips nipping and licking my way up his spine.. the water helping me as it rushed in and out of his slender, perfect body. With my thrusts making it seem as though I were constantly cumming into him adding to the heated pleasure. He dug his nails into the wall, but they slip with the water, a wave of heat and pleasure rippled down his spine, I could see it. He panted, trying to breath easier but couldn't with each thrust. "cl...claude mmmmh" moaning louder, pleasure with each moment increased. Finally I couldn't take it.. I pounded into his body and stroked him just as fast as I bit down on his shoulder my fangs releasing a venom to increase the feeling of pleasure. It was a skill all demons had. his moaning increases and his nails fail of dig into the slippery wall of the shower, the heat of my body radiates onto his making him grow harder to the point of almost exploding. "i...i...clau...de" he bites into his bottom lip hard,to the point of bleeding, ecstasy overcomes both our senses* "that's it joker darling.. cum to my will... let it all out..." whispering seductively into his ears nipping at them as I thrusted harder than hell stroking Joker at the same time I was closer than shit to cumming but I want his pleasure first this time. his pressure builds and builds till I can feel that he can't take it anymore, He cums out fast and hard,moaning harder and louder feeling the water run down my back, him biting his lip even harder if it were possible. "best shower. . . ever, I should have let you in long ago" He grinned, half pain half pleasure, he was out of breath. Cumming inside him with a rush made him cum twice as I pulled him up to lean against me as i let the water wash away the evidence though it was forever etched into my heart and body. I still couldn't grasp what about him made me lust, but I felt I was closer. He turned to me and pulled me to the bottom of the shower, crawling to sit ontop of me as the water falls of both of us. "ahh my sweet little claude, what fun we have had in such a short few days" He leans down and bites my lower waist, just inches away from a blowjob. "shall we dry off now my love?" He automatically looked down/away from the "my love part" blushing a dark scarlet. I almost cursed as he started pulling away from giving me a blowjob... "as you wish my darling..." Finding his blush incredibly cute, but banished the thought. . . I won't start getting feelings for him, I'm just using him to find something out. . . I had to remind myself of why I had even sunk down the the level of a "mortal man". "Hmm. . . . " He licks down my cock then up again. "that take care of your fix darlin?" his smirk was mischievous as he looked back up to my face. reaching for the faucet to shut the water off. Thinking of how evil he was being gods I loved him for it though... . . no, it's what enticed me, I hadn't noticed I was smirking back holding back my lust he just evoked and stood. "I never said I was nice" He winked at me and grabs a towel, slowly standing up. Grins biting my lip getting a glimpse of that cute ass I just made love to following him not even bothering with a towel I walked out and laid on the bed happy and satisfied that I had him wrapped around my finger. He came out, towel drying his beautiful orange head of hair and sat on the bed next to me, the towel around his waist gapping some and barely staying on. Joker's head was tilted so he could reach the left side of his head with the towel, he watched me smiling. "why are you staring at me? " I asked a little confused, but his stare still held strong. . . . there was a pause in his breath, but it picked up again as his next sentence just about ruined my plan to drop him like Trancy after I got the brat's soul. . . . "Because I love you Claude" . . . . . Maybe:" okay, hot enough for you? cus i have sooooo much more sexy yaoi for you xD next chapter maybe? if you have a certain "love scene" or scenario you want to happen please let me know! pm review what ever :P did you guys like the chapter? maybe? ehh, yeah it was just okay for me :P but we'll see what happens next time. . . what will Claude say back? could Joker really be in love? or does he himself have motives for getting with Claude? o...O hmm. . . well. . . i wont give to much away :3 because then it wouldn't be a surprise xD mwahahahwisofgchvqefbcxns. sooo. . . READ REVIEW COMMENT PM ME KEEP ON KEEPING ON! ~Joker 


End file.
